


Walkers Eat People Like Us

by BatchSan



Category: Azumanga Daioh, Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Canon Compliant, Crossover, Dark, Gen, Gore, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Scared teens and questionably sound adults all around, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, and a dog and cat trek out in the chaos to find their owners, except for when I need it to not be, how do you not want to read about that?, this is not a horror parody but it is a bit more funny at times then HSOTD is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the zombies come, two groups of teenagers and their their questionably useful adult chaperones will come together in hopes of beating the already bleak odds.</p><p>[Azumanga Daioh/Highschool of the Dead crossover - canon compliant to HSOTD, so far as I've written]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walkers Eat People Like Us

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a few years ago and have been messing around on and off with it. It’s been a bit of a nagging torment to me and I’ve come to terms with the fact that only way to get this completed is by drawing in the hordes of readers and letting them push me to the edge to get me writing, or die trying. It’s time for some write or die folks, bring in the undead. >8)
> 
> Also, I've reluctantly decided not to use proper Japanese suffixes like -san and -sensei. I can very easily be convinced to change this just so you know. Characters will introduce themselves last name first when applicable and will refer to each by last names unless they're close friends or told otherwise (because this DOES take place in Japan after all).
> 
> May have pairings later on down the road, but that's debatable right now (and if there is, there will likely many femslash ones, though for sure Shizuka/Rika will probably definitely happen at some point down the road. Tags will be adjusted when need be.)

_Part Zero: Infection_

Hearing the door to her office slide open, Ms. Akamatsu looked up from the magazine on her desk. She wondered if this was an actual sick student or just another troublemaker trying to get out of an exam. Being a school nurse for the last ten years of her life, she had long since dropped her interest in her profession but cared enough for the students to stay at her post. That was easier to justify anyway than the fact that she was thirty-five years old, unmarried, and likely to remain that way for the rest of her life.

"What is it?" she called as the student entered with his head hung down.

"I don't feel so good," the young man said, barely lifting his head.

"Take a seat by the counter and let me examine you," Ms. Akamatsu said, rising and turning to wash her hands in the small sink behind her desk.

Drying her hands and pulling on a single latex glove from the box beside the sink, she finally turned to the young man and gave him a quick once over. He was pale and sweating, possibly even burning up with a fever as his glasses, askew slightly on his nose, were somewhat foggy. Putting her ungloved hand to his forehead, her eyes widen at how clammy and hot his skin was. Rushing to run a washcloth under cold water, she wondered if the boy had the flu and if she should put on a mask.

"What's your name?"

"Ohyama, Masaaki. Class 3. Ugh... Ms. Akamatsu? I feel like vomiting," Masaaki said, clamping his hand over his mouth suddenly.

Dropping the washcloth into the sink, the nurse quickly grabbed the white pail beneath it and whirled around in time to see blood trinkle out from between Masaaki's fingers. Dropping the pail on the floor where some of the blood had dripped, Ms. Akamatsu reached for the phone and called for an ambulance as the young man began to vomit violently into the pail. Rubbing Masaaki's back soothingly and reassuring him in a soft voice, she waited for a response on the phone but all it did was ring and ring. When someone finally did answer, it was only a voice recording. 

_'Sorry, but there seems to be a high number of calls to this number, please stay on the line and someone will get to you as soon as possible.'_

"What the hell...?" Ms. Akamatsu muttered, looking at the phone in disbelief. Since when did an emergency number put you on hold? She could hear music begin to play over the phone as she realized that Masaaki had stopped vomiting. Looking down, she watched him wipe his mouth slowly and mumble an embarrassed apology. Looking up at the nurse, he smiled strangely at her, making her step back at the graying color of his skin and the distant look in his eyes.

"Ohyama, are you okay?" she asked, dropping the phone and trying to keep the young man from taking a header into his own vomit.

"Tell my mom that I love her," Masaaki said before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell off  
the side of the stool he'd been perched on despite the nurse's efforts to keep him up.

His glasses clattered across the floor, cracking upon impact as Ms. Akamatsu called his name, dropping down to her knees, and flipped him over. Touching his ashen neck, she could feel no pulse and quickly set on giving him CPR as she yelled toward the closed door to her office for help, hoping someone was passing and would hear her. 

Pumping on Masaaki's diaphragm, Ms. Akamatsu called his name, the whole while trying not to panic. Again she called out for help and pressed her ear to the boy's chest but there was nothing to be heard. Tears forming in her eyes, she sat back on her heels, afraid. She had never had a student die on her, ever. Almost, once or twice, but help came in the nick of time those times. Wiping her eyes on her sleeve, Ms. Akamatsu mourned the loss, calling for help still, and failed to see Masaaki sit up slowly.

"Ohyama!" she cried in surprise when she put her arm down and saw the boy sitting. 

Relief sweeping through her, she hugged the young man and thanked every god she could think of. That was when teeth suddenly sunk into her bicep, biting deep and dragging a chunk of flesh, muscle, and blood with it when Masaaki pulled away. Screaming in pain and horror, Ms. Akamatsu tumbled backwards onto the floor, her legs getting trapped beneath her, not that it mattered. She was in shock at the injury, frozen in place, and once she saw Masaaki's face, she couldn't find her voice to call out for help anymore.

_End of Part Zero_

**Author's Note:**

> A short prologue to the fic. I thought it would be interesting to show a scene relating to 'how-it-began' for the Azumanga Daioh series since we get to see the initial outbreak in the beginning of Highschool of the Dead (a zombie bites a teacher through the school's gate).
> 
> Masaaki is better recognized if you've read the AD manga. He was the Class Representative before Chiyo and appeared several times throughout the manga, rarely in the anime though (pretty sure he was the only male aside Kimura given a name). The nurse is an OC named after one of my favorite manga-ka, Ken Akamatsu.


End file.
